It is well known that the presence of particulates or contaminants in stored fuel liquids such as diesel, jet fuel, kerosene, gasoline, heating oil and similar liquids represents a real problematic situation affecting negatively the quality of the fuel and the performance of engines requiring the said fuel for its intended functioning. Many of the said contaminants are generated by the presence of water in the fuel. Once water is condensed in the fuel container, it provides a rich environment for the bacterial, fungus, algae and other microbial growth. Similarly, water promotes the oxidation of the container producing rust and similar solids. These fuel contaminants may be transported together with the fuel flow to the fuel filtration conduits, engines and fuel consuming devices producing expensive damages to the said filtration lines engines and devices. Marine transportation devices such as boats and ships, automobiles and trucks, airplanes and statutory generators are examples of machinery that are negatively affected by the said particulate or fuel contaminants. The said particulates or contaminants produce fuel degradation, clogging of filters and even they may induce the engine failure. As possible solutions to this problem, multiple sophisticated and expensive solutions have been presented by the prior art. A variety of filters equipped with cartridges of multiple designs, magnetic devices, water filters and chemical compositions have been proposed and currently used. However, these alternatives do not avoid the constant water condensation in the tank or fuel container and thus, the proposed alternatives cannot eliminate the constant generation of the said contaminants.
Therefore, it would be desirable to provide an economical, simple fuel filter assembly, capable of avoiding the clogging of fuel engines. It would also be desirable to provided a fuel flow assembly able to extend the productive life of the remaining filtering media the engine and simultaneously reducing dramatically the maintenance, reparations and filters change costs while improving significantly the performance of machinery that are negatively affected by the said particulate or fuel contaminants.